


Fight for Our Lives

by Renee561



Series: Jaime and Brienne Through the Seasons [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Introspection, POV Jaime Lannister, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: The dark is full of surprises, but there is a new dawn coming





	1. Let us Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! 
> 
> Happy JB week! 
> 
> We are nearing the end of the celebration week, but not our pairing. However I still have 2 more days ;) 
> 
> So this is for the Long Night and it connects directly with Winter's End. Hence this is the last new fic in the series, but 2 chapters. 
> 
> So while they all can be read together as one plot, they also can be read as different events. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the fics as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^
> 
> This is unbeta'd so yeah all my mistakes. 
> 
> With love,  
Renee

The Long Night

He stood his ground, fought side by side to Brienne, defeating Wights by the singles and double digits, his only aim to stay alive. Even when he thought he would die by one of those undead creatures, he didn't. He just kept fighting, he kept moving, he kept protecting. Both sword and golden hand fighting blow after blow working in tandem to fight, to kill, to keep Brienne and himself alive. 

Frankly, he didn't care to die tonight or to see her die or to see the boy...no man, he had forced her to take with her to help him after his brother was accused of murdering his rotten seed, join his opposition.

He fought and while he grew tired after so many wights, he didn't quit. Even if there were a few close calls he thought would end his life and be forced to rise again, he was still himself. Still flesh, bone, and heartbeat. 

They lived. They had fought, they had won, they were alive. The three of them.

He didn't know what will happen in the future, he didn't know what would happen with his dear sister or the Dragon Queen. Or if he really wanted to know such things. He didn't care to know them. 

They won and they were now alone. Staring at one another across the table while the noise of celebration went on around them. His focus on Brienne and Brienne alone. He didn't care if he was staring, she was staring back, a similar look he was sure that was in his eyes, reflected in hers. He didn't doubt it for once, didn't ponder on the fact that they were not wed currently. That was a detail that could be changed come morning. 

He stood and held out his palm to her, a pleading in his eye for her to trust him as he trusted her. She took his palm and he pulled for her to stand. She did. He lead her away from the festivities, and could care less who saw or didn't see. He had one destination in mind; he hoped she understood and didn't mind.

Brienne knew him. She knew him better than he knew himself. She was the first person to say he had honor, the first person to tell him what he did was not dishonorable. The first person to call him Ser Jaime and _mean_ it. And he loved her. He fell in love with her and he thinks she loved him too. 

He lead her to her chambers, they were warmer than his and closer. He pulled her in and shut the door. 

They were both breathing heavily, a thick silence filled the room as they went back to staring at one another. He didn't recall moving or her moving, but they had. as Their lips met for the first time. And then a second time. A third. 

Kisses turned to touches, and touches turned into fucking. Fucking turned into decelerations of feelings. He never wanted to leave. 

He didn't. Not that night after the first time, or next night or the night after that. Not even when the letter came from his sister to please help her, saying she loved him thrice.

He burned the letter and went back to bed in the arms of the woman he loved. His beautiful wife. His Ser Brienne of Tarth. His Lady of Casterly Rock. 


	2. Our New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!
> 
> Happy JB week! It's an end but it never truly over.
> 
> Happy Winter's End! 
> 
> Unbeta'd. So mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for all the reads and kudos! Love you all!
> 
> Renee

Winter's End

Tarth was beautiful, much more so up close than from a ship. The meadows were lush, the springs hot, the forests dense, and the company so much better than before. 

They returned to Tarth after a month too long in the capital. King Tyrion and Queen Sansa begged for their advice on a matter concerning East and West, which took way too long to settle than it should have. 

Now their time here was even more limited on Tarth than it was before. They would return to Casterly Rock after only a short visit to Tarth. Brienne insisted on visiting Swelyn so he could meet Elena, their daughter. She was as headstrong as her parents, a little warrior in the making like her mother. Brienne's stomach beginning to show roundness was a celebration to Swelyn and had insisted they remain for a longer visit, in part due to the Evenstar's declining health and the fact he hadn't seen his daughter in years; they agreed only to be called away to the capital. Their visit nearly at an end. 

Jaime enjoyed the sand between his toes and the clear waters that surrounded the island. His wife needed the break from responsibility as both future Evenstar and the current Lady of Casterly Rock. As did he. However he only held one title not two. 

Most of all he enjoyed the sun on his face while watching his daughter and wife splash around in the sea that nearly matched the color of his wife's brilliant eyes. 

He couldn't help the smile that came over his face as his daughter's shrieking laughter met his ears and his vision filled with his wife swinging her around. 

Looking at the scene, he couldn't help but feel the tightness in his chest relax and fill his being with love. Love for his wife, for his daughter, for the family that they created together. In the time he has met her, he knows he has changed, has grown like the seasons changed; just as he knows Brienne has changed too. 

He had to overcome his feelings of inadequacy, insecurities, and unworthiness of Brienne's love. Just as she did the same, though every day they chose each other and both would hopefully continue to do so.


End file.
